


Sixteen Going On Seventeen

by LiteraryFaerie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this couple and the sound of music, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie
Summary: “Tonight’s selection isThe Sound of Music.” Sabrina held up to the DVD case for him to see. “It was one of my favorites when I was a kid.”“Never heard of it.”Sabrina wasn’t surprised by Nick’s blank expression, but she couldn’t resist giving him a hard time. She shook her head. “For shame, Nicholas! It’s a classic.”
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sixteen Going On Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the scene in 4x03 where Nick and Sabrina sing "Sixteen Going On Seventeen," but wondered how Nick knew the words to a song from a mortal musical. So I decided Sabrina must have made him watch The Sound of Music at some point :)

A month into dating, Thursday movie nights were officially a tradition for Nick and Sabrina. Hilda worked late at Dr. Cerberus’s, Zelda taught choir practice, and Ambrose was usually off Satan knew where with Prudence, so the two of them had the house to themselves.

Not that Sabrina and Nick were sneaking around. They just watched movies and talked and gorged themselves on snacks. And, fine, they usually made out some too. 

After microwaving popcorn and piling a platter with Hilda’s brownies, they headed into the living room. Nick settled on the couch while Sabrina cued up the movie. “What are we watching, Spellman?” He asked. 

“Tonight’s selection is _The Sound of Music_.” Sabrina held up to the DVD case for him to see. “It was one of my favorites when I was a kid.” 

“Never heard of it.”

Sabrina wasn’t surprised by Nick’s blank expression, but she couldn’t resist giving him a hard time. She shook her head. “For shame, Nicholas! It’s a classic.”

Nick smiled. “Not a long of movie-watching at the academy. Besides,” He said, a sincerity in his voice that made Sabrina blush. “The upside is that I get to it watch for the first time with you.” 

“Smooth. Now scoot over.” She said, plopping down on the couch and playfully shoving Nick aside. She grabbed the remote and pressed "play," resting her head on his shoulder as the overture the began to play. 

It wasn’t long until Nick began to ask questions. This was such a common occurrence during movie nights that Sabrina had decided to limit him to ten questions. Otherwise, they ended up talking through the whole thing. 

“So they all just start singing and dancing at random times?” Nick said, brow furrowed. “Are they under some kind of curse?” 

Sabrina laughed. “Definitely not. That’s just what characters do in musicals.” 

“Uh-huh…” Nick still sounded confused. “So, they’re just normal mortals?” 

“As mortal as Julie Andrews can be. That was a joke,” She added at the look on Nick’s face. “Julie Andrews is not a witch. That we know of.” 

He was watching the screen with the same level of intensity he gave to spell books and class lectures. Sabrina half expected him to pull out a pen and paper and start taking notes. A grin tugged at her lips. She wasn’t sure which was more adorable—that Nick was trying this hard, or that he cared enough about her to try this hard. 

As much as she might tease Nick for his cinematic ignorance, the truth was that Sabrina loved introducing him to all of her favorite movies, loved sharing parts of her mortal life with him and watching him react—sometimes with wonder, usually with confusion, always with genuine interest. 

Sabrina kissed Nick’s cheek and snuggled closer to him, contentment blooming in her chest. He slipped an arm around her shoulder, grinning at her sidelong. 

Nick was disturbingly unperturbed by how Captain Von Trapp treated his kids (Sabrina guessed, with a sinking stomach, that it was probably pretty similar to his academy upbringing), but he got pretty worked up when they reached “Sixteen Going On Seventeen.” 

“This mortal Rolfe is creepy,” Nick said, frowning “I don’t understand why Liesel is so hung up on him.” 

“He’s the worst.” Sabrina agreed. “But I love this song. I used to think the gazebo dance scene was the most romantic thing in the world.”

Nick looked thoughtful. “We can definitely do better.” 

“What?” 

“You and I can do the whole dancing in a gazebo thing way better than Liesel and her Nazi boyfriend.” 

Sabrina was amused by the characteristic competitiveness in Nick’s voice. “Is that a challenge?” 

“No, it’s a date.” Nick's eyes glinted with mischief. 

Sabrina felt a smile dawning across her face. “I guess we could probably find time this weekend to teleport to a gazebo.” She twined her hands around Nick’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

Nick’s arms slid to her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. “Count on it, Spellman.”


End file.
